User talk:November Blue
Archived I have archived this page, so if you are continuing an old conversation, please place RE: before the heading. If it's a new one, just do the usual. Thank you! Thanks Thanks Kou for fixing everything up for me! Whew! That takes a major load off of my mind =D [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 00:31, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kou. I hope you don't think I was trying to be mean and such, I was just trying to say what Sei, ended up saying better than I could. I hopethere arent any hard feelings. But as for your character, I like his reality-bending ability and that shouldve stayed his zanpakuo. But at the same time I undertand why you changed it to a special ability. I have a similar ability (zanpakuto) on Shori Keihatsu well he denies reality so that would make for an interesting battle lol. Hmm..though Tenko is a great zanpakuto in itself as it could easily make a powerful ability out of nothing as it could transform the whole Sea (relatively large body of water) into a blast, on most occassion would obliterate the enemy. All in all I would say good work...though I just ''really ''dislike Danzo as a charcater haha [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:47, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Also, could you tell me what you think of the puppetry zanpakuto? I feel it could be well used but at the same time I feel as though some may think of it as godmodded. If you have any suggestions on making it better could you let me know? Thanks. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I'm glad. And sorry...I don't mean for it to seem like I'm agaisnt you. I just defend anyone who is being attacked (imo). In fact the very first post I made on BFF was on the Zanapkuto Talk page defending the idea about a zanpakuto controlling the powers of hell becuase there was no concept of hell yet known in the bleach universe but look now...hell is up and running hahaha. But anyway...I didn't mean an RP now. I have maybe 9-11 RPs going, while I would welcome more, I know most people don't like doing multiple as it puts a strain on what they can actually do. No worries pal =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:03, May 5, 2011 (UTC) lol Yea i already have...its one of the reasons I have begun to ditance myself from Griz. He keeps acting as if everyone has abandoned him which in turns keeps pushing everyone away. But Idk....everyone has their problems. Oh! did you see my response about two up about my zanapkuto review? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:19, May 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Gamemaster True but I am sure we can figure something out on that part. Don't you think? I suppose our two characters become friends? Haha. Sorry about that. For future references, here are the times I am not on. Monday thru Friday: 7am-430pm Time. Haha. Same like me. Other times, I have community service and what not. The problem is. I really don't know how to start the RP. Lol. Of course. All the RPs that I have participated in already had an opening and had the general idea of the plot thought out. Are in Soul Society? Human World? Or just a random place. Lol. Sorry. Advertising my school's shirts. Hmmm. They should be acquaintances. :Posted. ::Go. Although I won't get to far into describing my ultimate plot (lol), I give you a small summary. There was once a group of friends. Nerine, Kei, Masaki, and Shuten. They each had prospective futures in the Gotei 13. (Kei knew Naisho as Vice Captain beforehand.) However before any of that happened, Shuten betrayed the group as it was shown that he was in league with Aizen. He had assimilated a portion of Kei's powers (reason for Sephiroth's Wing) and had supposedly framed the group and left. The three go into self exile and attempt to catch him. More will be expounded in a bit. This is from the top of my head. lol. :Go - APS ::Go - APS A bit lazy with your signature I see. :P - APS :=P Hehe. - APS Sure. Its been getting fun. Haha. I suppose you learned about Kei's Dream version of himself from Grizza's and mines RP? Haha. Howdy Ahhhh! Things have changed since I was last here lol. Anywho, Ignore him, dude. No point letting it effect your own mood, now is there? One good thing that came out of it though, was that I nearly pissed myself laughing when I read your responses lol. Anyways, I've finally ran into some free time, so It's your turn to post once again, pal. Can I just say that the Gamemaster is an apt name, my friend? Cause you played that one very well. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:45, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :We're puttin' in a new kitchen alongside an extension, so I've been kept pretty busy at home lol. But thank you much, Kou! I laughed because I found them comical retorts, my friend. And the title of Gamemaster was referring to your ability to play your responses like a good game :P I've got a weird sense of humor at times >_< Anyways, I'm stuck in school until around 4.00pm my time, and half the pages on the wiki are banned on the school computers, our RP page among them or I would've posted by now, pal. Same's true for Idzumo. My school sucks, sadly. I'll give you my opinion when I'm at home though, and that's a promise :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 10:36, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::One review punched out, pal. You'll find it on Idzumo's talk page, and your welcome :P Thanks btw. Anyways, we definitely need to have a few meetings - and they don't necessarily need to be against one another either - 'cause that was too fun not to do again. I finished it off as well. If its fine with you, we can start the next one as early as next wednesday. I'm on my study leave then, not that there will be much studying done, so my time will magically free itself up again :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:37, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Your post old friend, and you would be happy to know that I removed Hollowfication from Saigo and placing it with a Bakkoto......--Feel the Rage (Talk) 21:02, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Well old friend I had a lookk at Idzumo and he is turning out to be very interesting, although I am not a big fan of reality bending, as it gives a person too much power no matter how much restriction there is but its just a personal preference, anyways I don't seen aything wrong with him, mainly because he is high level baddie, so he is okay for someone of that level..........--Feel the Rage (Talk) 22:35, May 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Question Ah - don't worry about that, I hadn't really paid attention to all the changes you've made to Idzumo so what I said there was pretty out-dated. It was also primarily due to the fact that I'm abit annoyed at a good deal of the people whom have made Juusanseiza members but have left the members as stubs, information is awfully important for any article, but it is even more so for powerful villain-characters. There can only be so-so many members of the group after all, so when people don't do the position any justice it kinda means that they occupy a spot for no reason whatsoever, and thus prevent other people, whom might've been more serious with their articles to make a character themselves. So yeah, I spoke abit hastingly - my advice is that you expand more upon his Genjitsumi, and Zanpakuto abilities - while his Zanpakuto is very flexible, that flexibility means that you have to write even more information about what it can do, and cannot do. It might seem like a pain in the arse, but it is in my opinion a must. You can be general about it however, like I've done with Izanagi's Zanpakutō Ningyōmada; rather than explaining every single thing it can do, I've described several general-powers. Its a habit I've adapted to write out Bleach Characters like a mixture of Naruto and Bleach Wikia Writing-Styles for more information, along with it simply being an excuse for me to write even more! Also, Kenji made a review for you did he not? Simply follow that one for reference and I don't think you need to worry that much about it :) Njalm2 20:55, May 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Help Man dude thxs you've really been helpful, just wanted to thank you for always being so helpful despite the fact I am not very good at RP's Twonjr2 03:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC) man thxs dude you've really been helpful to me thank you. I really appreciate everything. Twonjr2 03:53, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I would like to get better at RP's, you seem to be very experenced and a very good at overall writing itself. I was wondering if here and there you could give me a few pointers and assist me in my writing. I'm currently trying to listen to other members in GF like Grizzaka(who's been great to me) but you know I just feel like I need some tips from you after I seen some of your writing. So please can and will you help me in becoming a better writer, thanks Twonjr2 04:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC)